1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parking barricade device, and more particularly, to a vehicle sensing parking barricade device which is capable of automatically and easily determining whether or not a vehicle is allowed to be parked and performing a security function for a parked vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
With advance of automobile industry and improvement of the living standards of people, automobile has been recognized as one of living necessaries and the number of automobiles has rapidly increasing in recent years. However, since parking spaces were limited compared to the rapidly increasing number of automobiles, a device to prevent an unauthorized vehicle from being parked was forced to come on.
Examples of existing parking prevention devices to prevent unlicensed parking of vehicles may include a tripodal parking ban indicator in the form of a thin board to erect in a parking space, a barricade formed of a steel pipe or the like, and so on. However, since these parking prevention devices were not firmly fixed in parking spaces and might be arbitrarily removed, they were not successful in full prevention of unlicensed vehicle parking.
To overcome this problem, there has been proposed a parking prevention device fixed to a parking space and including a vertically rotating parking preventer. In this proposed parking prevention device, the parking preventer is laid down for parking and is erected to prevent unlicensed vehicle parking.
However, the above parking prevention device has a problem that it is likely to be damaged due to an external force such as an impact of a vehicle on the erected parking preventer. In addition, electric wires have to be laid on to supply power to a motor rotating the parking preventer automatically, which may result in inactivation of the motor in the event of shut-off of power to the motor or other electric failures.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view of a conventional parking barricade. Referring to FIG. 1, an automatic parking protector 100 includes a body 110 and a parking preventer 120.
The body 110 is fixed to a parking space to prevent the body 110 from being arbitrarily removed from the parking space. Sides of the body 110 are inclined. Accordingly, even when vehicle tires step on the body 110 by mistake of a driver, the tires go over the body 110 naturally along the inclined sides of the body 110 without being caught by the body 110, thereby significantly reducing a risk of damage of the body 110 due to the driver's mistake.
The parking preventer 120 is installed in the body 110 in such a manner that the parking preventer 120 can be vertically rotated. Accordingly, the parking preventer 120 is downward rotated to be laid down for an authorized parking and is upward rotated to be erected against an unauthorized parking.
However, since the conventional parking barricade employs a manual switching system or a button type switching system, there is a problem of inconvenience that it requires manpower. In addition, in a case of on-street parking lot, there is a danger for a parked vehicle to be damaged by an outsider and there is a problem that no function of vehicle monitoring and security is provided.